Rotating electric machines such as, for example, generators, usually have a rotating rotor and a stationary stator, both the rotor and the stator having a plurality of windings made of electrically conductive material. Electric current flows through the windings on the stator as well as through those on the rotor. In order to ensure a malfunction-free operation of the generator or of the electric motor, the windings of the stator or of the rotor have to be electrically insulated. The insulation as such, however, does not offer sufficient protection against surface discharges, that is to say, against damage, especially destruction, caused by electric discharges on the surface of the insulation. Corona protection devices are known for protecting the components at the relevant places from such electric discharges—also called corona discharges. Such a corona shield is arranged on the surface of the insulation to be protected and it has a weak electric conductivity that can be achieved, for example, through the addition of graphite and/or carbon black. Normally, such corona protection devices have a woven substrate as well as a corona protection coating applied thereupon.